


Captured

by Worldofregent



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), Yautja - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Cuddles, Other, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldofregent/pseuds/Worldofregent
Summary: A young woman is kidnapped by terrifying creatures. With no explanation, she's put into a room and expected to behave. Will she be able to escape, or will she come to enjoy her time with these creatures?





	Captured

The young woman stretched and yawned as she woke up from her cat nap. Her body arched off her plush bed where she’d been lazing about on all day. The sheets on her bed were mix of materials, but they were all the same soft pink. She supposed that must mean her captors knew of her kind. That thought never settled her nerves.

She couldn’t really remember how long she’d been held in that tiny room. The days and weeks had blurred together into a terribly long vacation, and still she wasn’t allowed to leave. All she had was this room and a small adjoining bathroom. When they weren’t sitting or resting with her, there was shit all to do.

Seriously, she’d tried everything to keep herself busy, but whatever the things were that took care of her, they knew how to baby proof shit. She wasn’t allowed anything sharp, anything heavy, anything she could use to make a weapon. The furniture was either built in or so heavy that she couldn't move it. To describe her situation plainly, it was boring.

Just as she was thinking about turning over and heading back to sleep, the door to her room opened, and in walked one of her captors.

The huge fuckers never ceased to amaze her. With their weird reptilian skin and funny feeling dreadlocks, it was no hard realization that they were aliens. And there were a few of them. The one that just walked in happened to be her favorite. He was the shortest, and was colored a lighter green than the others.

He walked over and laid on the bed, looking positively melodramatic. By now, she was used to them and they were used to her. No longer would she scream and cower away in the corner. They weren't going to hurt her. In fact, there was a lot of things she kind of liked about them.

“Hey Shorty, rough day?” She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. They would click and make odd noises at her, but never was it anything she understood.

In response, Shorty started purring. The first time she heard it, she swore she was going crazy. It was loud but comforting, like the sound version of a weighted blanket. She laid her head against his chest. As huge and formidable as they seemed, they loved whenever she would sit and curl against them. At least, they didn't freak out about it yet.

“Poor Shorty. The others, they're too tough on you. It's always the little ones that get picked on, isn't it? And I know you're smaller than the others. Well, the ones I've seen. You're still a giant compared to me.” She cooed at him softly, fingers gently tracing over every bump and scar that littered him.

He clicked a few times at her, then moved one of his hands to comb through her hair. He had sharp claws that were no doubt deadly, but they'd never caused anything more than a scratch to her. She then reached to toy with one of the odd mandibles that made up his face. Like his hands, there were sharp tusks at the end of each one and they certainly could do just as much damage to her. But she didn't worry about that.

"You know, I was pretty short too, back home... I know you probably don't care, if you can even understand me. I get lonely here. Even when you guys come and sit with me. I wanna be talked to. Do you get that? You have the others to talk to, and when you can't stand being around them, you come here. I'm not even allowed out of this stupid room. Do you know how fucking boring that can be?" She started whining, trying to get her meaning across. It didn't help. Shorty simply pet through her hair like she was some sort of pet that needed to be calmed. She could believe it if that's what they saw her as. They were huge, and she was small and unwilling to fight back anymore. So she let them pet her and hold her.

Shorty huffed softly as something on his arm beeped at him. She knew that meant he needed to leave, but she wasn't happy about it. "Come on! Let me go with you. I'll be so fucking quiet, I promise. I won't touch anything. Just let me-" Her pleading fell on deaf ears as Shorty stood up and left with one final head pat. The door locked automatically behind him, leaving her alone once more. She really hated this fucking room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few chapters I might end up making. I'll explain how the young woman ended up in this situation in the next chapter, but after that I'm up for ideas or suggestions to write. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
